1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for successively recording data in a hybrid digital recorder, and more particularly to a method for successively recording long-term broadcast program data on a plurality of optical discs in a hybrid digital recorder in which a DVD recorder and an HDD recorder are integrated.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a block diagram illustrating a conventional hybrid digital recorder. For example, a hybrid digital recorder in which a DVD recorder and an HDD recorder are integrated includes an optical disc 10, an optical pickup unit 11, a Video Disc Recording (VDR) system 12, an HDD 13, a Hard Disc Recording (HDR) system 14, a microprocessor 15, and a switch 16, etc.
The microprocessor 15 controls the HDR system 14 according to a user's request when recording an external input data stream such as a long-term broadcast program, and records the external input data stream in the HDD 13. The microprocessor 15 may also record the external input data stream on a rewritable DVD (DVD-RW) by controlling the VDR system 12. In this case, the microprocessor 15 controls the switch 16 to enter the external input data stream in the HDR system 14 and/or the VDR system 12.
For example, in the case of recording a long-term broadcast program broadcast during 3 hours on the condition that a data stream broadcast during 2 hours can be recorded on a single DVD-RW disc, a user must replace a current optical disc with a new optical disc if 2 hours has elapsed while the broadcast program is recorded on the current optical disc.
However, a predetermined time (e.g., a time of about 20 seconds and over) is required for the user to replace the current optical disc with the new optical disc, such that a broadcast program is not successively recorded and a broadcast data stream corresponding to an important scene may be lost.
In the case of recording a long-term broadcast program broadcast in real time in an HDD of a predetermined device, the recorded broadcast program can actually be reproduced by only the predetermined device, such that a user who desires to reproduce the broadcast program using another device at a predetermined location must recopy the broadcast program recorded in the HDD on an optical disc such as a DVD-RW disc, resulting in greater inconvenience of use.